prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
International Pretty Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!
The International Pretty Cures are the Cures from different countries that exist in the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! universe. Japanese Pretty Cure Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Japan's Pretty Cure team consists of 3 Cures named Cure Lovely, Cure Princess and Cure Honey. Lovely is a pink Cure with a ponytail. Her civilian identity is Aino Megumi. Princess is blue Cure with twintails. Her civilian identity is Shirayuki Hime. Honey is a yellow cure with a short ponytail. Her civilian identity is Oomori Yuuko. There is also Cure Fortune, a Cure that works alone. She is a purple Cure and has a ponytail. Her older sister is named Cure Tender, who was defeated by Phantom supposedly. Their theme is dancing, foods, and mirrors. American Pretty Cure Bomber Girls Pretty Cure America's Pretty Cure team consists of 3 Cures. The pink Cure has a curly blonde ponytail and wears a little hat. The blue Cure has red curly pigtails with a star hair accessory. The yellow Cure has loose silver hair with a brown headband and a feather in her hair. Their group attack is named Star Boomerang. Their theme is Cowboys, though the yellow Cure's theme seems to be native Americans. Hindi Pretty Cure Wonderful Net Pretty Cure India's Pretty Cure team consists of 2 Cures. The orange Cure has short orange hair tied up and a yellow head scarf. She has a green jewel head accessory on her head. The Green Cure has long up-tight green hair and a short white head scarf. She has 2 accessories, such as an orange jewel and a gold oval on her forehead and in her hair. Both Cures wear glasses in their Cure form. Their group attack is Optical Wave. Their theme is technology. French Pretty Cure Cure Pinceau France's Pretty Cure is a single Cure named . Her name translates to paintbrush. Cure Pinceau has blonde hair in wormtails. She has a pink hair accessory on her head. Her weapon is giant paintbrush with red ribbon. Her attack is Pinceau Arc-en-ciel, meaning rainbow paintbrush. African Pretty Cure Cure Nile is the only known Cure from Africa, and is originated from Egypt. She has blue hair in a ponytail. Her attack is Nile Stream. She lost to Phantom and is now trapped in a mirror. Cures Defeated By Phantom In HCPC14 new International Cures, defeated by Phantom, were shown. Nothing is known about them except their appearances and countries/origins. The Cures are from the capitals of England, Russia, Australia and Italy. 3 unknown Cures were also shown to being defeated by Phantom. 2014-05-04 13-01-07 Скриншот экрана.png|Moscow's Cure Curersydney.jpg|Sydney's Cure Curemoscow.jpg|Moscow's Cure from upclose Cure London Defeated.jpg|London's Cure defeated Twin Cures Captured.jpg|Twin Cures from Rome HCPC16 Wonderfulnet+unknown Red Cure.png|unknown red Cure with Wonderful Net team Madrid Cure (No subs).png In HCPC16 2 new Cures appeared: Madrid's Cure and unknown red Cure. Trivia *All of the shown Cures have black vests and LovePreBraces like the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team. **Cure Nile and the Cure from London are the only confirmed Cures to have a PreChanMirror, despite the PreChanMirror wasn't hung on her hip like the series' main Cures (excluding Cure Fortune). *All Cures are fighting against Saiarks. *Wonderful Net Pretty Cure is the only team to not have a pink Cure in the team. Futari wa Pretty Cure had Cure Black's sub-color pink. *Wonderful Net Pretty Cure are the only Cures to wear glasses in their Cure forms. *Bomber Girls Pretty Cure are the only Cures in Happiness Charge universe to not have their eye color the same as their Cure color. *All of these teams are revealed by Masuko Miyo, except Cure Nile. *The Wonderful Net Pretty Cures' theme colors are based on those of the flag of India. *There is only one known Cure from France and Egypt. *There are also Cure teams in Moscow, Russia; Sydney, Australia; and Rome, Italy; but they were all defeated. *Madrid's Cure can be seen here *The red Cure from HCPC16 looks like Cure Black and Cure Sunny. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!